The Dragon and The Moon
by xPottHeadx
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is given the Dementors Kiss in Azkaban, thanks to the help of Draco Malfoy. Months later Draco finds that even in his seemingly comfortable life he is missing something, can Luna Lovegood give him what he sorely needs, and Draco her? Or will Luna's abusive Ex-Boyfriend Neville Longbottom hurt them both? (My first FanFic, Rated 'M' just in case)
1. Chapter 1

We Just Fit

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter goes to JK Rowling, the queen herself. I'm only borrowing her characters, they will return to her but a little different and in love.

Chapter One- Draco's POV

You know those blissfully cool autumn evenings? Where the breeze is cool but the air is warm from the sun of Mid-Day. The weather just whispers winters 'closer-than-you-think' arrival. It could be described as perfect flying weather. Well, it was on one of those evenings you could find a Draco Malfoy doing just that.

As he flew lazily in circles around the quidditch pitch, platinum blonde hair fluttering in the make-shift breeze, the teen thought of his life up to then. He was a pure-blood wizard from a very old, very rich, and very pompous family. Every Malfoy thought highly of their image to the world, every Malfoy cared if you were half-blood/muggle-born or otherwise, every Malfoy thought themselves better than everyone else; except Draco and his kind but quiet mother, Narcissa. Draco could care less what people thought of him, no, not anymore. He didn't have anybody to impress, and as long as you treated him nicely, he would reciprocate the behavior.

He didn't ask or demand the Slytherin House to follow him, they just did. Not out of fear of his powerful family,_ they had assured him_, but because they just wanted to. Draco didn't know why, he wasn't extraordinary, unless it came to school or quidditch. But even then he was second behind Hermione Granger in class, and Harry Potter in Quidditch. He should be, he supposed, bothered by that immensely, but he wasn't. He was in his 6th year at Hogwarts and passing with _near perfect_ grades, and he was _Captain_ of the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

Lucius, his father, was dead after receiving the Dementors Kiss in Azkaban a few months ago, for trying to take the Dark Lords place after he had fallen, so Draco didn't have to worry about the man's abuse for not being perfect.

No, Draco's life was decent, a caring mother, all the money he could ever need, good friends. Hell, the Golden Trio didn't even bother him any more after he helped bring his father to justice, which put him on the 'good' side; if there was such a thing.

But even with all of this, he still felt as though something was missing. He couldn't place it, it was something that made food not worthy of his time most days, something that made him stare at the dorm room ceiling every night trying to convince sleep to visit him; it never did anymore.

He sighed and went to leave the pitch and head to dinner when he saw someone with long, dirty blond hair sitting in the Ravenclaw stands. The person seemed to be both reading and glancing up to watch him fly as well. He flew over to meet his audience. Why? He didn't really know, but supposed it was because he could use some company; Theodore Nott and Pansy were together (much to everyone's great surprise), and Blaize Zabini had permission to be working at his job in Hogsmead when he wasn't at school. Draco hasn't had anyone to talk to for a couple months.

He glided over and was surprised to see the curious eyes of Luna Lovegood. She gave him a small smile before turning back to her magazine, which was upside down. _Why was she here?_ She always was quiet, and always passed through the halls like wind, never pulling her nose out of a magazine or book (_Alice in Wonderland, _to be exact) as she floated through the school. Never participating in class, but still receiving perfect marks, _Ravenclaws._

Draco thought of how Luna had helped him find Lucius, how she supported him in his trial against his father, and how she had found Draco in the boys bathroom, crying. She had comforted him, sang him to sleep, he woke up the next morning in the hospital wing. He stayed there that day; apparently he was suffering from major exhaustion and didn't have enough nutrients in his body. He hasn't spoke with her, or even thanked her since. A small stab of shame shot through him.

"Mind if I sit with you, Lovegood? Haven't had much company in a while..." He asked, internally surprised that he was so forward, and so honest. But when she nodded her head and scooted over so he could sit next to her he realized that _she really is easy to like and trust_. He hadn't been able to trust someone before, not even his mother. Sure he told people things, but he didn't like them knowing those things, and they didn't know everything.

He gracefully sat down next to the Ravenclaw. "I'm sorry if it bothered you, me watching you fly. I wanted to make sure you didn't get attacked by Bluzberz." she said quietly, not taking her eyes off the upside down page which had a rather complicated looking cross word puzzle, which she was solving... even writing her answers upside down.

"Bluzberz?" he asked, genuinely curious. He'd heard rumors that the quite girl knew more about magical creatures than Hagrid. Had he actually heard a Hogwarts rumor that wasn't a complete lie? "Yeah, they pretend to be a friend, and then they attack you then they get you alone. They've been out and about lately, and its perfect weather for them." she had closed her magazine and was staring out into the quidditch pitch. "How do I know you aren't a Bluzberz then?" Draco asked smirking kindly, in a way only he could. She turned to him with a quizzical look before seeming to come up with a response "Well, I guess that's a reasonable question, but I'm wearing a charm to scare them off, so I couldn't be one." She said and she holds up her hand to reveal a bracelet with a tiny bottle clipped to it, which was filled with absolutely nothing.

He laughed lightly then turned towards her smiling. How long has it been since he's smiled? Draco couldn't remember.

How long had it been since Luna had smiled? Draco frowned internally. He couldn't remember that either.

"Well I'm glad to have you here watching over me." he replied, and this time she smiled and spoke "I'll always be here. But," she pouted slightly, which, Draco thought, was absolutely _adorable_ on her "I might have studying nights the same nights you come here, if it's a normal thing. So I'll have to make you your own charm. My mom was much better at charms, she made all of mine. I think I can do it, I learned a lot from her... But without her help, I might mess up..." she spoke that last part almost inaudibly, looking across the pitch again with a faraway gaze. Draco was confused, "She can't help you through owl?" he asked, though he got no answer, Luna seemed lost in thought, maybe she hadn't heard him? He put his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly and turn to him, there seemed to be a bit of panic in her eyes, but it vanished when their eyes locked."Oh, sorry, you asked me something?"

He had never seen eyes like hers before; it was like looking into endless pools of pale blue water. They even rippled and flowed like water, but there was a curious, almost mischievous, glint to them... Almost like she knew something you didn't; which was very possible, she was a Ravenclaw. Nut they were also sad, as though she had gotten news that her dog had died through owl post.

He had forgotten what he was going to say, _why hadn't he noticed those eyes before? _He realized after a few moments, he hadn't been doing anything but staring in her eyes. She didn't seem weirded out though, in fact she was staring into his eyes as well. But not long after he realized how beautiful the rest of her face was, she broke eye contact, casting a tempus charm; it was later than he thought. "Oh, well it seems dinner has already passed. I could go to the kitchens and get some food from the house elves; they are very friendly and helpful... Would you like to accompany me, Dragon?" He looked at her curiously; _Dragon?_ But he nodded his head to accept her invitation. They stood and walked back to Hogwarts, he had cast his broom to fly back into his room onto his bed so he wouldn't have to carry it around with him. "You called me Dragon, why?" he looked at her as they walked.

He was a couple inches taller than her (he noted), but only a couple. She didn't have a 'perfect figure', but her body suited her well, small but not too thin, long legs that were currently covered by bright neon orange jeans. She still had some fat, but Draco didn't think anyone could be as beautiful. _Why did I think that? She was with sweet and innocent (my ass) Longbottom._

"Well that's what your name means doesn't it? It's Latin for dragon. I called you Dragon because I don't speak Latin." she said, he wasn't sure if it was meant as a joke or was true, but he laughed anyway. "So does that mean I can call you Moon? That is what your name means, right, Lovegood?" he asked and she turned to him, again, smiling, again "Of course, it would be rather hypocritical of me to say no, wouldn't it?" he nodded and said "Indeed."

By then, they had reached the door to the kitchen and Dracos stomach felt like a black hole. Luna tickled the pear and they walked through the doors. They were greeted by happy house elves, excited for late night visitors. "What can we's do for the Misses Luna and Mister Malfoy?" One bright eyed elf asked, Draco noticed how they called Luna by her first name, but not him. She must be a regular visitor.

"Oh. Mygy, hullo, you look beautiful as always." the blonde girl smiled slightly and shook the very embarrassed, but pleased, she-elf's hand.

So, _she was definitely a regular visitor_.

"We missed dinner, and we were hoping you had something to eat we could take with us?" The elf nodded her head excitedly "Oh yes! Mygy will both go get Misses Luna and Mister Malfoy's plate of food. Would you's like butter beer as well?" They both nodded and the ecstatic elf disappeared deeper into the kitchens.

At record time the elf returned holding two plates of biscuits and gravy, sausage, and chopped strawberries as well two capped bottles of butter beer. They took the plates, thanked the elf and promised to visit again soon. They walked down the empty corridors, luckily they weren't out past curfew, Draco thought maybe they should go to their separate dorm rooms but then Luna stopped and turned to him "I have a bit of homework to do, would you like to join in to do homework in the room of requirements?" Draco had a mouthful of food so luckily that gave him a moment to realize that she wanted to study, with him. No one's ever asked him to study with them, not even his friends. Everyone just assumes he liked to do it alone. Maybe he did like it better, but he would have to try both situations to come to that conclusion. He was also very surprised that someone else also knew about the hidden room. So he agreed, telling her he'd meet her there because he had to go get his bag. _And change out of my Quidditch uniform, _he thought. Besides, he enjoyed Luna's company. Why pass up an opportunity to be around her more, over lying in bed not sleeping?

He walked through the Slytherin dorm room door, and to his surprise (sarcasm) he walked in on Pansy and Theo in mid-snog. They don't even notice him as he grabbed his bag, changed his clothes, and threw on his invisibility cloak (he didn't want to get caught) and leave through the portrait hole again.

He almost got caught by Filch on his way to meet up with back Luna, but luckily he had his cloak he had gotten for Christmas last year, and thankfully that damned cat Mrs. Norris was nowhere near her grumpy master. When he entered the room Draco was met by a cozy, dimly-lit place with a couch, a low table, and several large book shelves. Luna was sitting on a plush bean bag, books sprawled around her. Draco decided then and there she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

She had her thick dirty blonde hair in a messy bun, it was held up with what must've been her wand, she was using in like a hair stick. Her quill was dancing across the parchment in front of her and by her expression; she was totally lost in her work. She seemed so relaxed yet focused, plain but still angelic. He wondered if anyone else thought she was so beautiful. He stopped his thoughts.

He shouldn't be thinking these things!

They had only really decided to hang out a few hours ago. And though those hours had been the best hours he'd had all year, he wasn't about to act on his emotions. That got people, mostly himself, hurt. But that wouldn't stop him from getting to be her friend. They had been through a lot of crap together, for people who didn't even know each other's middle names or favorite colors.

He walked over and sat on the couch across from her on the other side of the table; she didn't look up or greet him. He wondered if she was ignoring him, or was so lost in thought didn't notice he was there. But then she looked up from her parchment and stared at the door and frowned. Maybe she wanted to leave? Worry bubbled in his stomach. Then he realized, he hadn't taken off his invisibility cloak.

He threw it off and said loudly, but not yelling "Boo!"

He hadn't expected Luna to be able to make a noise above a calm conversational tone, he was sorely mistaken. She had screamed, very, very loudly. He was sure she had woken the whole school. Then she did something else unexpected, she scowled at him. "Merlin, Dragon! You scared the living daylights out of me." The look wasn't very menacing on her and Draco couldn't help but laugh from the situation and her 'very intimidating' glare.

He was clutching his sides and laughing hard a few moments later, and she looked at him menacingly, then quizzically (almost calculatingly), and then she smiled and laughed as well. Her laugh was beautiful, and he immediately thought of sun -no- _moon_ light when he heard it.

A few moments later they finished laughing, but both had large grins plastered on their faces. "I'll get you back one of these days, Dragon." she said in a mock angry tone, it didn't work because she was still smiling. "I'd like to see you try, Moon." Draco replied.

She really was beautiful, somewhere between being scared out of her wits and laughing for one final time, she had come to sit next to him, and more hair came loose. There was a golden lock framing her face and another hiding one eye. He scowled inwardly; eyes like hers should never be hidden. So he did the one thing he thought should be done, he reached forward and brushed the lock behind her ear. She froze at the touch but when he pulled away she blushed a deep pink that stood out against her pale, slightly freckled, face. He too blushed, but not as fiercely as she. "

So, I believe we came here to study?" he said hesitantly, she nodded, still blushing. He had never seen this girl show so much emotion on her face, even though they share many of the same classes, and had for years. Had she always looked so pretty?

They worked silently, though there was no tension.

He cast a tempus charm hours later when he looked over and saw Luna was asleep, head resting on the opposite arm rest of the couch, her quill had stopped mid sentence and there was a big ink-blot, luckily it was just notes.

The time was half past two. It was a Friday so they could be up as late as they wanted. He decided against going back to his dorm, instead he took both his and Luna's paper work and sat it on the table, the room must've realized they would be staying, and a blanket appeared on them both, the couch grew softer, and the lights lowered to near-darkness.

He leaned his head against the other arm rest of the couch; his legs were wrapped up in hers as she complained about cold feet, and Draco had helped, much to both of their pleasures. He fell asleep happily, and in the first time since his father's death. Slept soundly, dreaming of a golden moon.

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter goes to JK Rowling, the queen herself. I'm only borrowing her characters, they will return to her, possibly a little different and in love.

Chapter One- Draco's POV

You know those blissfully cool autumn evenings? Where the breeze is cool but the air is warm from the sun of Mid-Day. The weather just whispers winters 'closer-than-you-think' arrival. It could be described as perfect flying weather. Well, it was on one of those evenings you could find a Draco Malfoy doing just that.

As he flew lazily in circles around the quidditch pitch, platinum blonde hair fluttering in the make-shift breeze, the teen thought of his life up to then. He was a pure-blood wizard from a very old, very rich, and very pompous family. Every Malfoy thought highly of their image to the world, every Malfoy cared if you were half-blood/muggle-born or otherwise, every Malfoy thought themselves better than everyone else; except Draco and his kind but quiet mother, Narcissa. Draco could care less what people thought of him, no, not anymore. He didn't have anybody to impress, and as long as you treated him nicely, he would reciprocate the behavior.

He didn't ask or demand the Slytherin House to follow him, they just did. Not out of fear of his powerful family,_ they had assured him_, but because they just wanted to. Draco didn't know why, he wasn't extraordinary, unless it came to school or quidditch. But even then he was second behind Hermione Granger in class, and Harry Potter in Quidditch. He should be, he supposed, bothered by that immensely, but he wasn't. He was in his 6th year at Hogwarts and passing with _near perfect_ grades, and he was _Captain_ of the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

Lucius, his father, was dead after receiving the Dementors Kiss in Azkaban a few months ago, for trying to take the Dark Lords place after he had fallen, so Draco didn't have to worry about the man's abuse for not being perfect.

No, Draco's life was decent, a caring mother, all the money he could ever need, good friends. Hell, the Golden Trio didn't even bother him any more after he helped bring his father to justice, which put him on the 'good' side; if there was such a thing.

But even with all of this, he still felt as though something was missing. He couldn't place it, it was something that made food not worthy of his time most days, something that made him stare at the dorm room ceiling every night trying to convince sleep to visit him; it never did anymore.

He sighed and went to leave the pitch and head to dinner when he saw someone with long, dirty blond hair sitting in the Ravenclaw stands. The person seemed to be both reading and glancing up to watch him fly as well. He flew over to meet his audience. Why? He didn't really know, but supposed it was because he could use some company; Theodore Nott and Pansy were together (much to everyone's great surprise), and Blaize Zabini had permission to be working at his job in Hogsmead when he wasn't at school. Draco hasn't had anyone to talk to for a couple months.

He glided over and was surprised to see the curious eyes of Luna Lovegood. She gave him a small smile before turning back to her magazine, which was upside down. _Why was she here?_ She always was quiet, and always passed through the halls like wind, never pulling her nose out of a magazine or book (_Alice in Wonderland, _to be exact) as she floated through the school. Never participating in class, but still receiving perfect marks, _Ravenclaws._

Draco thought of how Luna had helped him find Lucius, how she supported him in his trial against his father, and how she had found Draco in the boys bathroom, crying. She had comforted him, sang him to sleep, he woke up the next morning in the hospital wing. He stayed there that day; apparently he was suffering from major exhaustion and didn't have enough nutrients in his body. He hasn't spoke with her, or even thanked her since. A small stab of shame shot through him.

"Mind if I sit with you, Lovegood? Haven't had much company in a while..." He asked, internally surprised that he was so forward, and so honest. But when she nodded her head and scooted over so he could sit next to her he realized that _she really is easy to like and trust_. He hadn't been able to trust someone before, not even his mother. Sure he told people things, but he didn't like them knowing those things, and they didn't know everything.

He gracefully sat down next to the Ravenclaw. "I'm sorry if it bothered you, me watching you fly. I wanted to make sure you didn't get attacked by Bluzberz." she said quietly, not taking her eyes off the upside down page which had a rather complicated looking cross word puzzle, which she was solving... even writing her answers upside down.

"Bluzberz?" he asked, genuinely curious. He'd heard rumors that the quite girl knew more about magical creatures than Hagrid. Had he actually heard a Hogwarts rumor that wasn't a complete lie? "Yeah, they pretend to be a friend, and then they attack you then they get you alone. They've been out and about lately, and its perfect weather for them." she had closed her magazine and was staring out into the quidditch pitch. "How do I know you aren't a Bluzberz then?" Draco asked smirking kindly, in a way only he could. She turned to him with a quizzical look before seeming to come up with a response "Well, I guess that's a reasonable question, but I'm wearing a charm to scare them off, so I couldn't be one." She said and she holds up her hand to reveal a bracelet with a tiny bottle clipped to it, which was filled with absolutely nothing.

He laughed lightly then turned towards her smiling. How long has it been since he's smiled? Draco couldn't remember.

How long had it been since Luna had smiled? Draco frowned internally. He couldn't remember that either.

"Well I'm glad to have you here watching over me." he replied, and this time she smiled and spoke "I'll always be here. But," she pouted slightly, which, Draco thought, was absolutely _adorable_ on her "I might have studying nights the same nights you come here, if it's a normal thing. So I'll have to make you your own charm. My mom was much better at charms, she made all of mine. I think I can do it, I learned a lot from her... But without her help, I might mess up..." she spoke that last part almost inaudibly, looking across the pitch again with a faraway gaze. Draco was confused, "She can't help you through owl?" he asked, though he got no answer, Luna seemed lost in thought, maybe she hadn't heard him? He put his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly and turn to him, there seemed to be a bit of panic in her eyes, but it vanished when their eyes locked."Oh, sorry, you asked me something?"

He had never seen eyes like hers before; it was like looking into endless pools of pale blue water. They even rippled and flowed like water, but there was a curious, almost mischievous, glint to them... Almost like she knew something you didn't; which was very possible, she was a Ravenclaw. Nut they were also sad, as though she had gotten news that her dog had died through owl post.

He had forgotten what he was going to say, _why hadn't he noticed those eyes before? _He realized after a few moments, he hadn't been doing anything but staring in her eyes. She didn't seem weirded out though, in fact she was staring into his eyes as well. But not long after he realized how beautiful the rest of her face was, she broke eye contact, casting a tempus charm; it was later than he thought. "Oh, well it seems dinner has already passed. I could go to the kitchens and get some food from the house elves; they are very friendly and helpful... Would you like to accompany me, Dragon?" He looked at her curiously; _Dragon?_ But he nodded his head to accept her invitation. They stood and walked back to Hogwarts, he had cast his broom to fly back into his room onto his bed so he wouldn't have to carry it around with him. "You called me Dragon, why?" he looked at her as they walked.

He was a couple inches taller than her (he noted), but only a couple. She didn't have a 'perfect figure', but her body suited her well, small but not too thin, long legs that were currently covered by bright neon orange jeans. She still had some fat, but Draco didn't think anyone could be as beautiful. _Why did I think that? She was with sweet and innocent (my ass) Longbottom._

"Well that's what your name means doesn't it? It's Latin for dragon. I called you Dragon because I don't speak Latin." she said, he wasn't sure if it was meant as a joke or was true, but he laughed anyway. "So does that mean I can call you Moon? That is what your name means, right, Lovegood?" he asked and she turned to him, again, smiling, again "Of course, it would be rather hypocritical of me to say no, wouldn't it?" he nodded and said "Indeed."

By then, they had reached the door to the kitchen and Dracos stomach felt like a black hole. Luna tickled the pear and they walked through the doors. They were greeted by happy house elves, excited for late night visitors. "What can we's do for the Misses Luna and Mister Malfoy?" One bright eyed elf asked, Draco noticed how they called Luna by her first name, but not him. She must be a regular visitor.

"Oh. Mygy, hullo, you look beautiful as always." the blonde girl smiled slightly and shook the very embarrassed, but pleased, she-elf's hand.

So, _she was definitely a regular visitor_.

"We missed dinner, and we were hoping you had something to eat we could take with us?" The elf nodded her head excitedly "Oh yes! Mygy will both go get Misses Luna and Mister Malfoy's plate of food. Would you's like butter beer as well?" They both nodded and the ecstatic elf disappeared deeper into the kitchens.

At record time the elf returned holding two plates of biscuits and gravy, sausage, and chopped strawberries as well two capped bottles of butter beer. They took the plates, thanked the elf and promised to visit again soon. They walked down the empty corridors, luckily they weren't out past curfew, Draco thought maybe they should go to their separate dorm rooms but then Luna stopped and turned to him "I have a bit of homework to do, would you like to join in to do homework in the room of requirements?" Draco had a mouthful of food so luckily that gave him a moment to realize that she wanted to study, with him. No one's ever asked him to study with them, not even his friends. Everyone just assumes he liked to do it alone. Maybe he did like it better, but he would have to try both situations to come to that conclusion. He was also very surprised that someone else also knew about the hidden room. So he agreed, telling her he'd meet her there because he had to go get his bag. _And change out of my Quidditch uniform, _he thought. Besides, he enjoyed Luna's company. Why pass up an opportunity to be around her more, over lying in bed not sleeping?

He walked through the Slytherin dorm room door, and to his surprise (sarcasm) he walked in on Pansy and Theo in mid-snog. They don't even notice him as he grabbed his bag, changed his clothes, and threw on his invisibility cloak (he didn't want to get caught) and leave through the portrait hole again.

He almost got caught by Filch on his way to meet up with back Luna, but luckily he had his cloak he had gotten for Christmas last year, and thankfully that damned cat Mrs. Norris was nowhere near her grumpy master. When he entered the room Draco was met by a cozy, dimly-lit place with a couch, a low table, and several large book shelves. Luna was sitting on a plush bean bag, books sprawled around her. Draco decided then and there she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

She had her thick dirty blonde hair in a messy bun, it was held up with what must've been her wand, she was using in like a hair stick. Her quill was dancing across the parchment in front of her and by her expression; she was totally lost in her work. She seemed so relaxed yet focused, plain but still angelic. He wondered if anyone else thought she was so beautiful. He stopped his thoughts.

He shouldn't be thinking these things!

They had only really decided to hang out a few hours ago. And though those hours had been the best hours he'd had all year, he wasn't about to act on his emotions. That got people, mostly himself, hurt. But that wouldn't stop him from getting to be her friend. They had been through a lot of crap together, for people who didn't even know each other's middle names or favorite colors.

He walked over and sat on the couch across from her on the other side of the table; she didn't look up or greet him. He wondered if she was ignoring him, or was so lost in thought didn't notice he was there. But then she looked up from her parchment and stared at the door and frowned. Maybe she wanted to leave? Worry bubbled in his stomach. Then he realized, he hadn't taken off his invisibility cloak.

He threw it off and said loudly, but not yelling "Boo!"

He hadn't expected Luna to be able to make a noise above a calm conversational tone, he was sorely mistaken. She had screamed, very, very loudly. He was sure she had woken the whole school. Then she did something else unexpected, she scowled at him. "Merlin, Dragon! You scared the living daylights out of me." The look wasn't very menacing on her and Draco couldn't help but laugh from the situation and her 'very intimidating' glare.

He was clutching his sides and laughing hard a few moments later, and she looked at him menacingly, then quizzically (almost calculatingly), and then she smiled and laughed as well. Her laugh was beautiful, and he immediately thought of sun -no- _moon_ light when he heard it.

A few moments later they finished laughing, but both had large grins plastered on their faces. "I'll get you back one of these days, Dragon." she said in a mock angry tone, it didn't work because she was still smiling. "I'd like to see you try, Moon." Draco replied.

She really was beautiful, somewhere between being scared out of her wits and laughing for one final time, she had come to sit next to him, and more hair came loose. There was a golden lock framing her face and another hiding one eye. He scowled inwardly; eyes like hers should never be hidden. So he did the one thing he thought should be done, he reached forward and brushed the lock behind her ear. She froze at the touch but when he pulled away she blushed a deep pink that stood out against her pale, slightly freckled, face. He too blushed, but not as fiercely as she. "

So, I believe we came here to study?" he said hesitantly, she nodded, still blushing. He had never seen this girl show so much emotion on her face, even though they share many of the same classes, and had for years. Had she always looked so pretty?

They worked silently, though there was no tension.

He cast a tempus charm hours later when he looked over and saw Luna was asleep, head resting on the opposite arm rest of the couch, her quill had stopped mid sentence and there was a big ink-blot, luckily it was just notes.

The time was half past two. It was a Friday so they could be up as late as they wanted. He decided against going back to his dorm, instead he took both his and Luna's paper work and sat it on the table, the room must've realized they would be staying, and a blanket appeared on them both, the couch grew softer, and the lights lowered to near-darkness.

He leaned his head against the other arm rest of the couch; his legs were wrapped up in hers as she complained about cold feet, and Draco had helped, much to both of their pleasures. He fell asleep happily, and in the first time since his father's death. Slept soundly, dreaming of a golden moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N PLEASE READ **

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow upload, I know! I'm a horrible person and should have my account taken away.**

**I have been editing the whole story though, so if you have been following this story before I published this chapter, you might want to go back and start the story from the beginning. I changed a couple things. Also, if you find any flaws in my grammar, spelling, or story line, please tell me! **

Chapter Three

I Want More- Neville's POV

Neville sat at the Gryffindor table, eating his food. He seemed normal and happy, but on the inside his blood was boiling. He was waiting, to see _her_. She had been avoiding him all week, and he didn't know why. His magic was already starting to weaken. Didn't he say he loved her? Didn't he please her properly at night? Didn't he tap into his own mother and fathers bank account to keep her dad drunk and oblivious?

All she did laugh at him behind his back, like _every other god-damned person in this school- in this __world. _He was so sick of being used, and having to act like 'good little boy' to stay in this schools one day he could surround himself with plants and not have to deal with any witch, wizard, muggle, or anything that could speak ever again; except Luna of course, after he showed her that he was good enough for her.

God he loved her, why didn't she love him too? She knows how strong he was; he even showed her how he really was good at magic, but didn't show it because he didn't want the wrong kind of attention. He hated attention, and he hated people. His magic was weak before he met Luna, before he met someone with little will and a strong mind. Someone he could steal magic from.

He couldn't steal her magic permanently until they were married of course. But, she wouldn't marry him until they were older; Luna had told him that one night-the first night he couldn't contain his temper.

Neville wanted Luna and her magic, and he wanted it **now. **But still she won't marry him until they are older. And then she says they 'weren't working out'? Of course they were! They were perfect for each other. Her weak will and his strength, they fit together like puzzle pieces. Now she's avoiding him, and she's sleeping somewhere else, but where? Whose bed is she sharing? She's definitely cheating on him, but with whom? He needed to find out, so he was going to make her tell him.

That's when she walked in; she had dark circles and her hair was messy- bed head? Her and her secret lover must've left the confines of their bed not long ago.

Neville heard static.

How _dare _she? How dare she cheat on him and ignore him. Luna wasn't looking at him, her head stuck in that god-damned book of hers; _Wonder Alice_ or something like that. He skewered his eggs with his fork with more force than necessary.

"Is everything alright, Neville?" Hermione asked, eyeing Neville's fork suspiciously. He relaxed his face and smiled sheepishly , "Oh, uh, yeah. Just thinking about Professor Snape, we've got him first class, just don't feel like messing up I s'pose." he replied shrugging, hoping his act was convincing enough for Hermione. She had been keeping a close eye on him ever since Luna had told her that she didn't want them to be together, because she was "scared". Drama Queen.

Hermione eyed Neville a bit longer than necessary, and looked like she was about to say something when Harry tapped her shoulder and said "C'mon, we have to get to potions or Snape will skin us." Hermione nodded, glanced back at him and rose. Neville got up with the trio, shooting one last glance to where Luna was sitting, but she had already gone.

Probably walking the grounds; oh yes, he knew her schedule, and her habits. She'd roam the grounds until she had Astronomy this evening- luckily that class didn't start until about one hour after his last class of the day, Charms, ended. He would see her then.

After a horrible potions class, with Snape breathing down Neville's (and Harry's) necks, deducting approximately 95 points from Gryffindor and a boring Divinations class with Trelawney predicting Neville will have a horrible adult life (again )it was finally time for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

"Good afternoon, everybody!" Professor Sprout called over the chattering students, who hastily replied "Afternoon professor Sprout!" in unison.

"Wonderful, okay... today we will be learning about _Diffidit Rosa, _and how to care for them. First of all, class, pull out 'Flores et Herbes Amet' by Gorgilius Griffon." Neville pulled out his textbook, rolled up his sleeves, and lost himself in the peaceful atmosphere of the Green House.

An hour and 35 points to Gryffindor later and Neville was walking to the corridor Luna would walk to on her way to class. He found an empty classroom and slipped inside; he walked over to the window and looked over the grounds and the lake. And he saw her walking up towards the castle, though she still had a while before she had to be to class he knew she would walk slowly but surely to the Astronomy tower.

He waited and waited pacing and running different scenarios through hs head, one where they calmly talked and worked things out, another when where he called her out on her betrayal he was so sure of and she confessed at his feet in sobs, and another final one that ended up with him and Luna in a position on this anonymous teachers desk that got his heart pumping.

When he heard the small footsteps walking up the corridor he quietly opened the door so he could see Luna. And there she was, she had a twig in her hair; had she been having fun with her other lover by the lake where she came from. He clenched his jaw, he could control his temper. She was silently humming something under her breath; well she was in a good mood. His heart beat faster; he was going to control his temper, he had too, didn't he? Her robe had a couple holes in them... So she likes it rough with the other man huh? _He'll show her rough._

She would've walked right by him had he not grabbed her and pulled her into the classroom. She shrieked a bit before he pushed her up against the wall, she dropped her bag and let out a lovely little moan. His blood pumped harder when he thought he wasn't the only one who heard her sound like that. He had, he finally had her cornered, and she couldn't get away. He felt his magic getting stronger. Man he was glad he used that magic stealing potion on her, but he had forgotten how amazing it felt.

"Found you, bitch." he whispered in her ear, hoping that she also liked it rough with him, and that she was getting as turned on as he was. He loved her in these skinny jeans, the only thing he liked her in better was nothing at all. Why had she been avoiding him? There were just sparks when they were connected like this. Was he not good enough for her? From her panting and look in her eyes he could tell she was all focused on him. She did like it when he talked to her like this. He continued "You've been avoiding me, you little slut." she thrusted her hips and moved her wrists that were pinned to the wall with his hands. He could tell this is what she wanted, so why didn't she stay faithful to him? "What, found a new man to keep you warm at night, huh?!" he screamed, god he loved her, why didn't she love him? He slammed her against the wall, earning a beautiful whimper. "N-no, I-I..." She started, unable to keep a steady voice; he bet she was already wet for him, the thought made him twitch. "We aren't-" aren't what?! God all she had to do was say that she was his and everything would get _much_ better. "Oh shut up you whore!" he roared, didn't she realize how much he wanted-needed her? Didn't she grow at all during their relationship? He said something he wasn't quite sure of, all he knew is that he wanted to know who she had been cheating on him with, so he could rip the life from him for touching **his** Luna. "No one," she lied "I've been sleeping outside," she lied again, she said something else but he didn't hear her. Why was she lying to him? He knew se wasn't sleeping outside, he had borrowed Harry's cloak- twice- to go search for her and her lover on the grounds. But whoever she was with, she was with him somewhere in the castle. "Stop lying to me, slut!" he said, the look in her eyes made him feel so strong, he said something else that he wasn't sure of and slapped her, he didn't mean to, but it happened..._and it felt good. _"Tell me the truth!" She was seeing someone else wasn't she? Or maybe she was planning something else, a surprise for him maybe? As an apology for saying she didn't want to be together anymore? Maybe that's why she was avoiding him; because she didn't want to let it slip (she was an awful liar). "Nev," she said and he relaxed, she still loved him, why wouldn't she? She must be planning something else. He was still mad at her not making another excuse for avoiding him, but allowed her to pull out of his grasp so he could get to class.

Before she got too far away he said "Lu, I'm sorry, you just worried me. You know I love you, right? Sorry, if I get jealous. I just can't stand the idea of you with someone... else. I just like that you're mine." He smiled at her in apology, and the bruise on her face made him feel a little guilty. She turned to grab the handle and he worried she might go to Hermione and attract the wrong attention, so he gently reminded her that their business, was going to stay their business. And then she was gone and he relaxed, glad they had gotten their problems worked out. He was curious as to what project she was working on however, and how she had been avoiding hm. Perhaps she had an invisibility cloak like Harry? If so he could get the special glasses his mother sent him that allowed to see invisible things. It had never worked on Harry's cloak, and that had confused him, but it worked on everything else that made someone, or something, invisible. His curiosity was great, so he decided he was going to follow Luna that night, to find out what she was up to.

He realized it was time to get to Charms class, so he ran, bag over his shoulder to Flitwicks classroom.

After class was over for the day, Neville ran up to Gryffindor common room, asked Harry if he could borrow his cloak for the night, thankfully the boy agreed.

He went to dinner and saw Luna was not there, and would've left to go find her had Hermione not acted so suspicious. He didn't want her to tip off Luna that he was sneaking around, trying to find out what her surprise was.

After dinner, he threw on his invisibility cloak and started checking the corridors she most-often frequented. He checked the painting of Lilacs that Luna loved to visit because the smell was her favorite, he didn't stay long though, as the smell gave him a headache. He looked around the hidden corridor that was quiet but well lit, and had several cozy armchairs, where she loved to study. After an hour of searching the place for her however, he couldn't find her. He even snuck into the Ravenclaw common room, she wasn't there, he was about to give up is search and head back to his own bed when he saw her, a plate full of food that wasn't served at dinner in hand, she was preparing for a long night. And she was humming again; she was definitely going to go work on his surprise. A smile crept onto his face when he thought of what it could be she was preparing.

When she got to the seventh floor however she stopped humming and turned to a blank wall and paced a bit, muttering under her breath, what was she doing? And then a door appeared, out of the wall, as though an invisible craftsman just insta-chisled it. She walked inside and he waited for a moment before trying to follow her. But when he almost touched the door handle, the whole door disappeared, when he pulled away, it re-appeared. The tricky girl must've charmed it to keep him out. He tried a few spells but nothing work, a half an hour later and he still didn't have anything done he put on his glasses that helped him see invisible things, hoping maybe he would see something that would allow him entrance. Then he heard rushed footsteps and backed away to the opposite wall, and again pulled on his invisibility cloak, he left on his glasses however.

What he saw shocked him into a surprised silence however, Draco Malfoy, probably the only other person besides Harry Potter who could beat him in a duel, even _with_ Lunas magic. He had this blue-ish glow that told Neville the Slytherin was under an invisibility cloak, he to paced a couple times and the door appeared again, and Neville took a couple steps, but Draco had already slipped into the room with Luna by the time Neville had reached it.

Neville froze in front of the stubborn blank wall. Draco Malfoy, was inside this hidden room Neville could not enter, _with his Luna_. They were alone and hidden, and Neville could not do a thing but wait. He blood was boiling and he almost banged on the place where the door was supposed to be before he stopped himself. They probably wouldn't have been able to hear him anyway, but the best thing to do was to sit and wait, not holler his name. So he turned, put a cushioning charm on the floor and wall opposite of the door; opposite of his girlfriends and now-enemies betrayal against him. The best thing he could do for now was wait. He would catch them by surprise in the morning. So he sat, cast a charm that would awaken him should there be any movement besides his in the corridor, and prepared himself for a long night and an eventful morning.

He dreamt of electricity, green light, and Luna moaning, begging him for mercy.

**A/N _MWAHAHA!_ I know, I'm evil, sue me! JK (Rowling) please don't! Reviews might speed up my uploading! The next chapter will be in Luna's POV, lovers. So be prepared! There will probably only be 2 chapters (per POV) and then one sexual scene in the end for my Duna shippers! That last one will be rated M for sure, but if you're not into that kinda stuff, don't worry, everything before that will be like it has been as far as content goes. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N PLEASE READ **

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow upload, I know! I'm a horrible person and should have my account taken away.**

**I have been editing the whole story though, so if you have been following this story before I published this chapter, you might want to go back and start the story from the beginning. I changed a couple things. Also, if you find any flaws in my grammar, spelling, or story line, please tell me! **

Chapter Three

I Want More- Neville's POV

Neville sat at the Gryffindor table, eating his food. He seemed normal and happy, but on the inside his blood was boiling. He was waiting, to see _her_. She had been avoiding him all week, and he didn't know why. His magic was already starting to weaken. Didn't he say he loved her? Didn't he please her properly at night? Didn't he tap into his own mother and fathers bank account to keep her dad drunk and oblivious?

All she did laugh at him behind his back, like _every other god-damned person in this school- in this __world. _He was so sick of being used, and having to act like 'good little boy' to stay in this schools one day he could surround himself with plants and not have to deal with any witch, wizard, muggle, or anything that could speak ever again; except Luna of course, after he showed her that he was good enough for her.

God he loved her, why didn't she love him too? She knows how strong he was; he even showed her how he really was good at magic, but didn't show it because he didn't want the wrong kind of attention. He hated attention, and he hated people. His magic was weak before he met Luna, before he met someone with little will and a strong mind. Someone he could steal magic from.

He couldn't steal her magic permanently until they were married of course. But, she wouldn't marry him until they were older; Luna had told him that one night-the first night he couldn't contain his temper.

Neville wanted Luna and her magic, and he wanted it **now. **But still she won't marry him until they are older. And then she says they 'weren't working out'? Of course they were! They were perfect for each other. Her weak will and his strength, they fit together like puzzle pieces. Now she's avoiding him, and she's sleeping somewhere else, but where? Whose bed is she sharing? She's definitely cheating on him, but with whom? He needed to find out, so he was going to make her tell him.

That's when she walked in; she had dark circles and her hair was messy- bed head? Her and her secret lover must've left the confines of their bed not long ago.

Neville heard static.

How _dare _she? How dare she cheat on him and ignore him. Luna wasn't looking at him, her head stuck in that god-damned book of hers; _Wonder Alice_ or something like that. He skewered his eggs with his fork with more force than necessary.

"Is everything alright, Neville?" Hermione asked, eyeing Neville's fork suspiciously. He relaxed his face and smiled sheepishly , "Oh, uh, yeah. Just thinking about Professor Snape, we've got him first class, just don't feel like messing up I s'pose." he replied shrugging, hoping his act was convincing enough for Hermione. She had been keeping a close eye on him ever since Luna had told her that she didn't want them to be together, because she was "scared". Drama Queen.

Hermione eyed Neville a bit longer than necessary, and looked like she was about to say something when Harry tapped her shoulder and said "C'mon, we have to get to potions or Snape will skin us." Hermione nodded, glanced back at him and rose. Neville got up with the trio, shooting one last glance to where Luna was sitting, but she had already gone.

Probably walking the grounds; oh yes, he knew her schedule, and her habits. She'd roam the grounds until she had Astronomy this evening- luckily that class didn't start until about one hour after his last class of the day, Charms, ended. He would see her then.

After a horrible potions class, with Snape breathing down Neville's (and Harry's) necks, deducting approximately 95 points from Gryffindor and a boring Divinations class with Trelawney predicting Neville will have a horrible adult life (again )it was finally time for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

"Good afternoon, everybody!" Professor Sprout called over the chattering students, who hastily replied "Afternoon professor Sprout!" in unison.

"Wonderful, okay... today we will be learning about _Diffidit Rosa, _and how to care for them. First of all, class, pull out 'Flores et Herbes Amet' by Gorgilius Griffon." Neville pulled out his textbook, rolled up his sleeves, and lost himself in the peaceful atmosphere of the Green House.

An hour and 35 points to Gryffindor later and Neville was walking to the corridor Luna would walk to on her way to class. He found an empty classroom and slipped inside; he walked over to the window and looked over the grounds and the lake. And he saw her walking up towards the castle, though she still had a while before she had to be to class he knew she would walk slowly but surely to the Astronomy tower.

He waited and waited pacing and running different scenarios through hs head, one where they calmly talked and worked things out, another when where he called her out on her betrayal he was so sure of and she confessed at his feet in sobs, and another final one that ended up with him and Luna in a position on this anonymous teachers desk that got his heart pumping.

When he heard the small footsteps walking up the corridor he quietly opened the door so he could see Luna. And there she was, she had a twig in her hair; had she been having fun with her other lover by the lake where she came from. He clenched his jaw, he could control his temper. She was silently humming something under her breath; well she was in a good mood. His heart beat faster; he was going to control his temper, he had too, didn't he? Her robe had a couple holes in them... So she likes it rough with the other man huh? _He'll show her rough._

She would've walked right by him had he not grabbed her and pulled her into the classroom. She shrieked a bit before he pushed her up against the wall, she dropped her bag and let out a lovely little moan. His blood pumped harder when he thought he wasn't the only one who heard her sound like that. He had, he finally had her cornered, and she couldn't get away. He felt his magic getting stronger. Man he was glad he used that magic stealing potion on her, but he had forgotten how amazing it felt.

"Found you, bitch." he whispered in her ear, hoping that she also liked it rough with him, and that she was getting as turned on as he was. He loved her in these skinny jeans, the only thing he liked her in better was nothing at all. Why had she been avoiding him? There were just sparks when they were connected like this. Was he not good enough for her? From her panting and look in her eyes he could tell she was all focused on him. She did like it when he talked to her like this. He continued "You've been avoiding me, you little slut." she thrusted her hips and moved her wrists that were pinned to the wall with his hands. He could tell this is what she wanted, so why didn't she stay faithful to him? "What, found a new man to keep you warm at night, huh?!" he screamed, god he loved her, why didn't she love him? He slammed her against the wall, earning a beautiful whimper. "N-no, I-I..." She started, unable to keep a steady voice; he bet she was already wet for him, the thought made him twitch. "We aren't-" aren't what?! God all she had to do was say that she was his and everything would get _much_ better. "Oh shut up you whore!" he roared, didn't she realize how much he wanted-needed her? Didn't she grow at all during their relationship? He said something he wasn't quite sure of, all he knew is that he wanted to know who she had been cheating on him with, so he could rip the life from him for touching **his** Luna. "No one," she lied "I've been sleeping outside," she lied again, she said something else but he didn't hear her. Why was she lying to him? He knew se wasn't sleeping outside, he had borrowed Harry's cloak- twice- to go search for her and her lover on the grounds. But whoever she was with, she was with him somewhere in the castle. "Stop lying to me, slut!" he said, the look in her eyes made him feel so strong, he said something else that he wasn't sure of and slapped her, he didn't mean to, but it happened..._and it felt good. _"Tell me the truth!" She was seeing someone else wasn't she? Or maybe she was planning something else, a surprise for him maybe? As an apology for saying she didn't want to be together anymore? Maybe that's why she was avoiding him; because she didn't want to let it slip (she was an awful liar). "Nev," she said and he relaxed, she still loved him, why wouldn't she? She must be planning something else. He was still mad at her not making another excuse for avoiding him, but allowed her to pull out of his grasp so he could get to class.

Before she got too far away he said "Lu, I'm sorry, you just worried me. You know I love you, right? Sorry, if I get jealous. I just can't stand the idea of you with someone... else. I just like that you're mine." He smiled at her in apology, and the bruise on her face made him feel a little guilty. She turned to grab the handle and he worried she might go to Hermione and attract the wrong attention, so he gently reminded her that their business, was going to stay their business. And then she was gone and he relaxed, glad they had gotten their problems worked out. He was curious as to what project she was working on however, and how she had been avoiding hm. Perhaps she had an invisibility cloak like Harry? If so he could get the special glasses his mother sent him that allowed to see invisible things. It had never worked on Harry's cloak, and that had confused him, but it worked on everything else that made someone, or something, invisible. His curiosity was great, so he decided he was going to follow Luna that night, to find out what she was up to.

He realized it was time to get to Charms class, so he ran, bag over his shoulder to Flitwicks classroom.

After class was over for the day, Neville ran up to Gryffindor common room, asked Harry if he could borrow his cloak for the night, thankfully the boy agreed.

He went to dinner and saw Luna was not there, and would've left to go find her had Hermione not acted so suspicious. He didn't want her to tip off Luna that he was sneaking around, trying to find out what her surprise was.

After dinner, he threw on his invisibility cloak and started checking the corridors she most-often frequented. He checked the painting of Lilacs that Luna loved to visit because the smell was her favorite, he didn't stay long though, as the smell gave him a headache. He looked around the hidden corridor that was quiet but well lit, and had several cozy armchairs, where she loved to study. After an hour of searching the place for her however, he couldn't find her. He even snuck into the Ravenclaw common room, she wasn't there, he was about to give up is search and head back to his own bed when he saw her, a plate full of food that wasn't served at dinner in hand, she was preparing for a long night. And she was humming again; she was definitely going to go work on his surprise. A smile crept onto his face when he thought of what it could be she was preparing.

When she got to the seventh floor however she stopped humming and turned to a blank wall and paced a bit, muttering under her breath, what was she doing? And then a door appeared, out of the wall, as though an invisible craftsman just insta-chisled it. She walked inside and he waited for a moment before trying to follow her. But when he almost touched the door handle, the whole door disappeared, when he pulled away, it re-appeared. The tricky girl must've charmed it to keep him out. He tried a few spells but nothing work, a half an hour later and he still didn't have anything done he put on his glasses that helped him see invisible things, hoping maybe he would see something that would allow him entrance. Then he heard rushed footsteps and backed away to the opposite wall, and again pulled on his invisibility cloak, he left on his glasses however.

What he saw shocked him into a surprised silence however, Draco Malfoy, probably the only other person besides Harry Potter who could beat him in a duel, even _with_ Lunas magic. He had this blue-ish glow that told Neville the Slytherin was under an invisibility cloak, he to paced a couple times and the door appeared again, and Neville took a couple steps, but Draco had already slipped into the room with Luna by the time Neville had reached it.

Neville froze in front of the stubborn blank wall. Draco Malfoy, was inside this hidden room Neville could not enter, _with his Luna_. They were alone and hidden, and Neville could not do a thing but wait. He blood was boiling and he almost banged on the place where the door was supposed to be before he stopped himself. They probably wouldn't have been able to hear him anyway, but the best thing to do was to sit and wait, not holler his name. So he turned, put a cushioning charm on the floor and wall opposite of the door; opposite of his girlfriends and now-enemies betrayal against him. The best thing he could do for now was wait. He would catch them by surprise in the morning. So he sat, cast a charm that would awaken him should there be any movement besides his in the corridor, and prepared himself for a long night and an eventful morning.

He dreamt of electricity, green light, and Luna moaning, begging him for mercy.

**A/N _MWAHAHA!_ I know, I'm evil, sue me! JK (Rowling) please don't! Reviews might speed up my uploading! The next chapter will be in Luna's POV, lovers. So be prepared! There will probably only be 2 chapters (per POV) and then one sexual scene in the end for my Duna shippers! That last one will be rated M for sure, but if you're not into that kinda stuff, don't worry, everything before that will be like it has been as far as content goes. ;)**


End file.
